


Good Morning

by The_Busy_Beee



Series: InoHai Appreciation [3]
Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sharing a Bed, slight hair pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: Inohara loves waking up next to his boyfriend.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Back with more InoHai~
> 
> This is marked as Underage because they are still in high school. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Since they very rarely have time for dates with the hectic practice and school schedule, Inohara makes a full day out of their dates, starting with a sleepover the night before. Even if all they do is lay in the floor all day, Inohara makes sure they do it together.

 

“Susumu, it's  _ early _ . I'm not getting out of this bed unless the house is on  _ fire _ .” Haibara grumbles, pulling the blankets further over his shoulders. Inohara, already prepared for this reaction, scoots closer to Haibara, left arm curling around his waist and inching under the overly large sleep shirt that has been bunched up with Haibara's turning through the night. Large fingers ghost over soft, sleep-warmed skin as he presses soft kisses up the back up Haibara's neck.

 

“That's cheating.” Haibara huffs, tilting his head just a bit to allow the larger man more room. Inohara grins against Haibara's skin as his hand slowly drags down, down to the tent he knows he'll find in Haibara's boxers, and begins nipping at the skin in front of him.

 

“We only get one day together every couple weeks.” Inohara husks, teeth tugging at the earlobe in front of him. “I'm going to make it count.”

 

His fingers are warm and calloused, slightly rough on Haibara's sensitive skin, making the shorter teen hiss. Inohara knows all the tricks to get Haibara groaning and he wastes no time.

 

His large hand strokes slowly, thumb swiping the tip to spread the wetness further down the heated shaft. Haibara groans softly, right hand coming up to fist in Inohara's messy bed hair, keeping Inohara's lips and teeth right there against his neck.

 

Inohara speeds up his strokes and adds a small twisting motion with his wrist, making Haibara's breath shudder. He shoves his flushed face into the pillow beneath him, trying to drown out the terrible (glorious) noises that are trying to spill out of his mouth. Inohara grinds his own covered erection against his bottom in slow circles.

 

Inohara can feel it coming; Haibara's muscles are tightening, his panting growing louder. He gnaws at the unblemished skin in front of him, sucking and nipping, turning it a beautiful red that he knows will bruise by lunch.

 

“Susu-” Haibara chokes out, hand leaving the ruffled locks to grip the wrist still moving under the blankets. “I'm gonna-!”

 

Inohara knows. He can feel the smaller teens toes curling against his calves. He swipes his thumb over the weeping slit, presses his thumbnail into it, and Haibara bites the pillow to muffle his wail as he comes. Inohara milks him through it, only stopping when Haibara pushes his hand away.

 

The room is filed with the sound of heavy breathing for a while, before Haibara rolls onto his back to squint at the taller teen. Inohara is smiling, soft as usual, but Haibara can see the smug undertones.

 

“You asshole.” He grumbles without venom. And Inohara laughs as he buries his nose in the soft brown locks and drags his palm up Haibara's abdomen to settle on his stomach. Haibara is sticky and sweaty and definitely needs a shower before breakfast, but the hard line of Inohara's cock pressed against his hip is more important right now.

 

He rolls the rest of the way to fully face his taller boyfriend and immediately locks their lips. Inohara's hand settles on Haibara's exposed hip bone, fingers tightening when Haibara's slender fingers, chilled from being out from under the blankets, finds his already leaking erection.

 

“My turn.” He whispers, kiss swollen lips brushing, eyelids at half mast. Inohara groans softly in the small space between them, ruts into the steady pace Haibara sets for him, comes undone to the pictures Haibara paints for him with his sinful tongue.

 

As much as he loves soccer and all their teammates, Inohara  _ lives _ for these days spent together; just them and no one else. Just roaming hands and beating hearts blanketed by whispered words in the stillness of the morning.


End file.
